A New Line Of Heroes
by Curt
Summary: This will eventually become a series, and the romance will come soon! :)
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, places, or events that belong to Miss Rowling. I only own the original characters that are in this story!  
  
A/N: Eventually this fic will turn into a series following Cris's years at Hogwarts. (All 7 years! Don't groan you might like it!)  
  
  
  
"Boy! Get up here now!" Upon hearing his step-uncle yell Cris dropped the broom he had been using to sweep out the garage with ran into his uncle's house. "For the remainder of the day you will mow the grass, weed the flower beds, clean the attic, and dust the house! If you do a good job, I might give you some leftovers from lunch!" After hearing his instructions Cris ran to the shed in the back yard and got the mower. Cris was used to this kind of treatment. He remembered doing harsh labor ever since he could remember. 3 long hours later Cris had finished mowing, weeding, and dusting and now was working on the attic. Cris was just about finished when he accidentally knocked over a box. A cloud of dust went up apon impact of the box. "Shit!" Cris whispered (wouldn't you in his position?) Cris went very still hoping his uncle didn't hear. After a few minutes he breathed a sigh of relieve. Cris quietly bent down and started picking up the objects that had fallen out of the box. He put a last book back in the box when something told him to look twice. He looked back down at the box and read the title "Magical Charms and Curses" by Bathilda Ventola. Cris was intrigued, he wanted to learn more of this "Magic". He quickly finished cleaning and hid the book under his shirt and ran to his tiny "room". He shut and locked the door and spent the remainder of the night reading the book, all thought of dinner gone….  
  
  
  
A/n: If you want me to continue writing this novel just read and review!  
  
  
  
~Curt  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, places, or events that belong to Miss Rowling. I only own the original characters that are in this story!  
  
A/N: Eventually this fic will turn into a series following Cris's years at Hogwarts. (All 7 years! Don't groan you might like it!)  
  
  
  
"Boy! Get up here now!" Upon hearing his step-uncle yell Cris dropped the broom he had been using to sweep out the garage with ran into his uncle's house. "For the remainder of the day you will mow the grass, weed the flower beds, clean the attic, and dust the house! If you do a good job, I might give you some leftovers from lunch!" After hearing his instructions Cris ran to the shed in the back yard and got the mower. Cris was used to this kind of treatment. He remembered doing harsh labor ever since he could remember. 3 long hours later Cris had finished mowing, weeding, and dusting and now was working on the attic. Cris was just about finished when he accidentally knocked over a box. A cloud of dust went up apon impact of the box. "Shit!" Cris whispered (wouldn't you in his position?) Cris went very still hoping his uncle didn't hear. After a few minutes he breathed a sigh of relieve. Cris quietly bent down and started picking up the objects that had fallen out of the box. He put a last book back in the box when something told him to look twice. He looked back down at the box and read the title "Magical Charms and Curses" by Bathilda Ventola. Cris was intrigued, he wanted to learn more of this "Magic". He quickly finished cleaning and hid the book under his shirt and ran to his tiny "room". He shut and locked the door and spent the remainder of the night reading the book, all thought of dinner gone….  
  
  
Cris awoke the next with the book still in his hands. Cris grinned mysteriously, he decided that the magic was real or at least worth a try. His uncle was gonna get a great surprise when he went into Cris's room and there was no Cris there. Last night he read a little thing called Aparation. Well the book said you needed a wand of course, but it can be done without one. Cris thought back to last night remembering the words that might take him away from here. "Think of a place that you want to aparate to and concentrate on that spot very hard." Cris had never been away from this house in his live, but he could imagine. Cris closed his eyes and thought of a big city with loads of people and cars… a faint golden light started streaming downward from Cris's hands surrounding him in golden light. Just as though it felt like he was about to apparte he heard his uncle. "BOY! WHERE ARE YOU!" His uncle burst through his door and stared at his step-nephew in horror. Cris's body started to de-materialize, his uncle realizing this lunged at him, only grabbing air.  
  
  
Cris felt himself hit hard ground. "Uhh." He groaned. He sat up and looked around. He couldn't believe his eyes. People and cars surrounded him. There were buildings after buildings after buildings! Everyone looked like they were in a hurry. Cris stopped a nice looking lady, "Um, excuse me Ma'm but do you know what city were in?" the woman looked at him strangely and carefully replied, "Why we are in London lad." She then started walking in the opposite direction. Cris felt like a huge balloon was swelling up inside of him. But after a few moments the balloon popped. What was he gonna do know? He had no money. He felt pretty strange walking around London with nothing but some tattered clothes and an odd book. He was thinking about appartating back home when a young man materialized in front of him. Cris fell backwards and was about to run but the man grabbed him by the shoulders. "WAIT! I won't hurt you just calm down." Cris decided that this man didn't look like the type that would hurt people. "That's a lad. My name is Ronald Weasley but you can call me Ron, everyone does."  
"Cris Spinner." Ron waved an impatient hand, "I know, I know. Well I work for the Ministry of Magic and I have come to escort you to Hogwarts." He said proudly. "Wait I don't understand, Hog-who?" After flagging down a cab Ron explained everything. "-and now we are headed to Diagon Alley for your school things." Cris didn't say anything, he couldn't believe it. Him a wizard, and school! "Um… Ron? I don't have any money."   
"Oh don't worry about that, the Ministry is paying for your supplies." The rest of the ride there was uneventful and boring. After Cris was done being fascinated at all the shops they got all the school supplies. "Hmm we still have 12 galleons left, why don't you get an owl?" Ron said. "Ok." They walked into the pet shop that was full of purring cats, croaking frogs, and hooting owls. Ron left Cris to decide while he chatted to the old witch that ran the store. Cris walked up and down the aisles looking at the owls. But one caught his eye. It was a baby snowy owl. "Hey Ron can I have this one?" Ron walked over to Cris and looked at the owl. "You don't want this owl, it is a baby and a runt, not to mention it looks sick, you would have to take care of it at least until Christmas." Cris thought for a moment, "Yeah I do, I promise I'll take care of it." Ron knew there was no way to make him get a different one. "Oh all right." They left the shop with the new owl Cris had dubbed "Ella" (it was a girl owl). Later that day they were resting and eating ice-cream when they heard a voice, "Hey Ron!" they turned around in their chairs to find a black haired man with glasses with a woman beside him. The woman was about a head shorter than the man and had chestnut hair and cinnamon eyes. "Harry! Hermione! I don't believe it! What are you two doing here?"  
"We were just browsing, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here on Ministry business."  
"Since when does the Ministry hire 11 year olds?" the woman Cris took to be Hermione said.  
"Oh my! How rude of me! Cris this is Harry and Hermione Potter."  
"Hi." "Hi."   
"Hey" I replied.  
"So what have you two been up to lately?" Ron asked. But Cris wasn't listening his eye was on a girl that was looking in a shop window. She had long curly brown hair, and eyes that Cris couldn't decide if they were blue or green. Cris couldn't stop looking at the girl. The way her hair bounced as she turned to talk to the girl beside her. Harry followed Cris's gaze and smiled as he realized who it was. "What are you looking at?" Cris turned beat red. "Nothing!" Harry just laughed.  
  
Later that night Harry, Hermione, and Cris were sitting down in the Leaky Cauldron eating dinner. They all had rooms booked and were going to spend the remainder of the summer in it. (Ron went back to work) "Hey Harry, what do you and Hermione do?" Cris asked while they were eating. "I teach flying and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermi teaches Transfiguration. We have an idea inspired by a teacher when we were younger." Hermione laughed. Cris tried to get out of them but they wouldn't say anything. The summer sped by and before Cris knew it he was going to Hogwarts in three days. The day before Cris went to Hogwarts Harry took him shopping. They walked in silence for a while when Harry abruptly stopped in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. They walked into the store and Harry immediately took him to see the broom on display. Harry whistled, "That is one good looking broom." Cris nodded his head in agreement. Even though he knew nothing about brooms. He thought this one looked wonderful. Cris read aloud the card describing the broom.  
The Thunderbolt  
This is the sister broom to the Firebolt. It reaches 200 mph from a cold start in 7.2 seconds. It features an unbreakable braking charm. Price on request.  
  
"Well then I'll go and buy it." Said Harry.  
"No! Don't it is way to expensive!" Cris tried to reason with him but Harry insisted that he buy it. They walked out of the store with the Thunderbolt in tow. Cris couldn't stop blubbering his thanks. "No problem. It's for your birthday." Said Harry as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. "H-how did you know today was my 11th birthday?" said Cris weakly. Harry smiled and said, "I have my ways." Just then Hermione came in carrying a suitcase. "Where have you two been! Come Harry we have to go!" she said. Harry sighed and laisly waved his wand and said, "Accio suitcase!" a bag floated in and Harry grabbed it. "Bye Cris. I'll see you at Hogwarts." He said with a wink. "It was a pleasure. See you at Hogwarts!" Hermione said with a hug. Cris smiled and waved as they apparted out of the building.   
  
Later that night Cris was just finishing up packing his things into the trunk Hermione had given him. After carefully feeding Ella Cris laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. The next morning Cris woke up to the familiar sound of the local phoenix. Cris smiled, today he is going to Hogwarts. He quickly got dressed and ate a small breakfast. He grabbed his trunk and pulled it out to the street in front of the Leaky Cauldron. To him the trunk was light. He didn't look it but he was very strong and tough from the work at his evil uncle's house. When his cab finally pulled up in front of him (Ron booked it earlier) Cris quickly put his trunk in the cab and crawled in after it, Ella sleeping in his hand. To quiet his nerves Cris stroked Ella's now soft and fluffy feathers. Under Cris's watchful eye Ella was slowly becoming healthy. After a thirty minute long cab ride they pulled up in front of King's cross station. Cris got out of the cab and paid him with a roll of English money Ron had given him. He rolled his trunk into the station and started looking for his platform. He glanced down at his paper. Platform 9 ¾. He walked down the station and stopped in front of the platform 9. He took a deep breath and walked pass it and into platform 9 and ¾. Except there was no platform there. Just a wall. He glance backward to the plastic 9 sign. Then forward to the plastic 10 sign. He was getting worried. Just then he saw the beautiful girl walk into the station. She was with the girl she had talked to in Diagon Ally and adult Cris took to be one of their parents. Gathering up his courage he walked up to them. "Um, excuse me um, are any of you going to Hogwarts?" The adult looked down at him kindly, "They both are new this year." Cris breathed a sigh of relieve. "Um I was wondering where platform 9 and ¾ is?" "It's between platforms 9 and 10," said the beautiful girl, "just walk through the barrier." Cris felt lightheaded and dizzy. "Thanks." He replied. He felt like he could do anything now. Without thinking he walked right through the barrier, into another world. His eyes widened with surprise. There was a huge scarlet steam engine that said Hogwarts Express on the side. But as soon as he realized all the people his eyes narrowed. He had only met four people that he can remember excluding the beautiful girl her friend and the adult. They were his step-uncle, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. He could never really trust anyone because of his uncle. He quickly loaded his trunk on the train and found a compartment in the very back. He was just coaxing a grumpy Ella to go back to sleep when the compartment door opened. In came the beautiful girl and her friend. "Do you mind if we sit in here everywhere else is full." The other girl asked. "I don't mind." Said Cris quietly. The beautiful girl sat down next to Cris and her friend sat down across from him. "I'm Jennifer Weasly, but you can call me Jenny." Said the other girl. The beautiful girl said shyly, "Lily Potter." Cris's eyes widened. "Um…Jenny are you related to Ron Weasly? Lily are you related to Harry Potter?" Lily frowned a little then said, "They are our fathers. Why?" Cris went on to explain his story leaving out the part about his life with his step-uncle. Lily smiled, making Cris's heart beat faster. "But we still don't know your name yet." Said Lily. "Cris Spinner." Cris said shyly. The talked for awhile, getting to know each other and Cris was learning how to keep his feelings in around Lily. When the witch with the food cart came by Lily and Jenny leapt to their feet. (Ron has money now) Cris mumbled that he wasn't hungry. Lily knew what the reason was, but being the nice person she was she didn't say anything. (A/n: I'm switching to Lily pov. Don't expect me to do that a lot.:)  
After I persuaded Cris to share some food with Jen and me. I finally got to look at him properly. He has dusty brown hair and blue eyes. He looks pretty good to me. Every time I look into his eyes I see deep pain, sorrow, and grief. I wonder what happened to him? I can't stop looking at him! Stop it Lily! Don't look like that in front Mom and Dad! They will just embarrass me! (Switch back…) After awhile Jenny fell asleep to Cris and Lily's delight. They talked about little things like what house they will get put in "-I hear Slytherin is a bad house to get put in" "-I hope we get Gryffindor."  
  
Later that day the train stopped and everyone climbed out to meet a loud voice say, "Firs' years! If yer a firs' year come over hear! No less an' four to a boat!" Cris realized that the voice belonged to a large man with wild hair. Lily told him the man is called Hagrid. Lily, Jenny, and Cris climbed into a boat followed by a boy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "Who are you?" Cris asked kindly. "Draco Malfoy the second." He said proudly with a touch of icyness in his voice. "Cris Spinner." Cris extended his hand to shake but Draco looked at him with disgust. "I don't shake hands with Spinners." He said coldly. Just then Hagrid spotted them, "Lily! Jenny! How are ya'?" We're good Hagrid!" said Jenny. "Right then! Ready and forward!" The boats took off and glided forward on the lake. It seemed magical. They were two octopuses in the lake. One was larger and the small one seemed like it was a baby. The boats rounded a bend and there suddenly was a lot of "ohhing" and "awwing". It was a castle with turret after turret tower after tower. It was just like the castle in Cris's dream. Where he would go and everything would be all right. After they docked at the other side of the lake Hagrid led them up a hill and to the front doors, where he handed them over to a sterm looking witch. The witch led them through doors and to a long hallway. The she stopped, "The Sorting will take place shortly. Please wait here patiently." With that she walked off. After a minute someone screamed. Everyone looked around until they saw the ghosts that had went through the wall. "Hush child! We have only come to see the new students before the sorting." Said a bloody looking ghost. As they looked over the crowd of first years one of the ghosts gasped. "Oh my goodness! A Spinner and a Potter in the same year! Disaster is to come! Beware!" the ghosts took off back through the wall. Cris and Lily looked at each other uneasily. Just before Cris was going to say something Professor McGonagall came back and led them to a giant room. Cris looked up and was surprised to see the ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside." Lily whispered to Cris. The professor placed a stool out in front of them and then placed a hat on top of it. It sort of opened up into like a mouth and sang a song about the four houses. Professor McGonagall started calling out names. "Antha, Anna" walked up to the stool and as the hat touched her head it screamed "Huffelpuff!" the Huffelpuff table clapped loudly. Cris watched other students become Ravenclaws, Huffelpuffs,Slytherins, and Gryffindors. Then "Malfoy, Draco" Draco swaggered up to the stool and place the hat on his head. It screamed "Slytherin!" a few minutes later, "Potter, Lily!" She walked to the stool gracefully and put on the hat. After a few moments it shouted "Gryffindor!" Cris blew a sigh of relive. "Spinner, Cris!" Cris walked to the hat quickly and put it on his head. It was so large it fell down his eyes. He then heard a voice in his head. Well, well what do we have here? A Spinner! Let's see here… Talent… goodness I haven't seen that much talent since Godric Gryffindor! Brains…hmm…oh yes! Plenty brain… yes….Well then better be Slytherin! A sinking sensation filled Cris as he took off the hat and walked to the Slytherin table. "WAIT!" Cris turned around to see the hat shouting at him. "WAIT! I made a mistake! Gryffindor! Go to Gryffindor!" Cris grinned as that sinking feeling turned into a soaring sensation. He walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Lily. Cris watched until "Weasly, Jennifer!" She walked to the stool and put the hat on her head. After a minute it shouted "Gryffindor!" Jenny then walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Lily. The professor rolled up her parchment and took away the hat and stool. Then Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few announcements to make. This year all first years are aloud to have brooms. Also any first year can try out for Quidditch. Care of Magical Creatures taught by Professor Hagrid will now include first and second years. And finally we will have a dueling club taught by Professors Harry and Hermione Potter. Oh yes, eat." After the speech Cris looked back to the table, which was filled with food. After chatting with Lily and Jenny and eating. They all went to their new common rooms. That night Cris went to sleep with a smile on his face. He hadn't done that since… well never……  
  
  
A/n: I hope everyone likes this first part. And pllleeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeee review. I work very hard on this story, just for the review. Please! The next part should be up shortly! Thanks everyone! J By the way I added the other first part in case someon didn't read it!  
  
~ Curt   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related characters, places, events etc. I only own Jennifer Weasly, and Cris Spinner. I guess I don't own Lily Potter because she has the same name as her grandmother. J  
  
A/n: Hey what's up guys? Sorry It took so long to post. I spent ages on it. But still why won't you people take 30 seconds and review? I'll get like 80 some hits and like 6 reviews. I don't know about you guys but that hurts. Do my stories stink that badly? R/R! Please!  
  
A New Line Of Heroes pt.2/3 year 1  
  
  
  
Cris couldn't believe it. Today he started classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. He walked down the corridor that led to the Great Hall in a daze. He still couldn't get over the fact that all the teachers didn't know all the secrets of Hogwarts. He believed that one day that weakness would be used against them.  
He walked into the already crowded Great Hall. He sat down next to Lily, who was talking to Jenny. The two girls stopped talking and greeted him. "Hey Cris." And "Good morning!" Just as Cris was about to ask Lily something a skinny 5th year handed him some parchment "First year schedule." He explained. Cris looked down at the parchment.  
First Year Classes  
Monday, Wednesday, Friday.  
8:30: Care of Magical Creatures   
10:00: Potions with Slytherin  
11:30: Lunch  
1:00: Flying Lessons (class will end in November. Dueling will take time slot.)  
2:30: Transfiguration   
4:00 to 5:30: Study Break.  
5:45: Dinner  
Tuesday, Thursday  
8:30: Defense Against The Dark Arts  
10:00: Charms  
11:30: Lunch  
1:00: History of Magic  
2:30 to 5:30: Dueling  
5:45: Dinner  
"Hey Lily, look at our schedule." Said Cris as he passed the parchment to Lily. Lily read the parchment then handed it to Jenny. "Um…Cris…I was kinda wondering….um why do you take that owl everywhere you go?" asked Lily. Cris was surprised at the question. He figured everyone knew why. "Who Ella? She is a baby. I have to care of her all the time." "That is very kind of you Cris." Said Lily sweetly.   
Suddenly hundreds of owls with letters and parcels swooped in, delivering letters and such to children. "What is this?" Cris asked Lily. "Owl Post." She sounded a little disappointed. A large snowy female owl swooped down and landed in front of Lily. She groaned and took three letters from her beak. "Thanks Hedwig. Go see Daddy." The owl took off towards the teacher's tables.   
Lily gave one letter to Jenny, kept one for her, and gave Cris a third one. He looked at the letter. It said Cris in green letters on the front. He opened it and started reading:  
Cris,  
I see you Jenny and Lily are getting a long. (Cris blushed) I hope you are looking forward to your classes. (Hermi made me write that) I'll see you at my classes! Arhm! Our classes. Ouch that hurt!  
Love from,  
Harry and Hermione  
Cris smiled as he finished reading the letter. He rolled up the letter and put it in his bag. He gently woke up Ella and gave her some cornflakes. He gently stroked Ella as she nibbled on her breakfast. He was too excited to eat. Fifteen minutes later Cris, Lily, and Jenny were walking across the grounds to Hagrid's Hut for Care of Magical Creatures.   
Half of the Gryffindor class was already waiting at the fenced-in area in the back of Hagrid's house. Hagrid started off his first ever first year class with unicorns. The class went smoothly, Cris and Hagrid hit it off well.   
Lily, Jenny, and Cris left Care of Magical Creatures with boosted spirits. They walked into the castle and down into the dungeons. Lily shivered, and Cris wanted so badly to put his arm around her. But he just couldn't.   
"You are late." Said a voice in Cris's ear. He jumped and looked to his right. It was Professor Snape. "S-sorry sir. We got lost on the way here." Snape waved an impatient hand and led them inside his classroom. "Thirty points from Gryffindor Spinner." Cris was infuriated. "But sir! It's our first year and we don't know the castle that well-." "Detention Spinner! Of course you should know your way around the castle, you're a Spinner!" Snape said Cris's last name like it was a swear word. "B-." "Inside Spinner!" Cris shut his mouth and walked inside the classroom, seething. Cris sat during Potions, not listening. He kept wondering why Snape had been so mean.   
After the unsettling Potions lesson Cris, Lily, and Jenny walked to the Great Hall for lunch. "Don't you agree Cris?" asked Jenny. Cris hadn't been listening, "What?" he said blankly. She sighed, "Cris, don't you think the Halloween Dance will be fun?" "What Halloween Dance?" Jenny sighed and replied, "The Halloween Dance! You know, the dance everyone has been talking about!" Cris was silent. He knew about the dance, and he knew who he wanted to ask. But everytime he got brave enough to ask Lily, he choked.   
The rest of the day went by like a blur, it seemed to Cris. It was like he was watching himself do things. It was weird. He laid down on his bed and shut his eyes. Tomorrow he decided, tomorrow he would ask Lily.  
  
Sunlight filtered down through the patterned glass windows of the boys' dormitory, waking Cris Spinner up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he made his way into the showers. Halfway through his shower Cris remembered that he was going to ask Lily to the Halloween Dance. He groaned. He grabbed a towel and got out of the shower. He pulled on a robe and heading downstairs. Then he heard something that broke his heart.  
"Guess what Jenny!"  
"What Lily? Oh come on tell me!"  
"Nick Baines, you know the good looking Hufflepuff, asked me to the Halloween Dance."  
"Wow! What did you say Lily?"  
"I said 'ok'!"  
Cris had never felt this way about anyone. Now the feeling felt like it was being crushed. He walked over to Jenny and Lily. "Hi" they both said. "Hey." Cris said automatically. "You ready to go to breakfast, Cris?" asked Jenny. "No, I need to go to the Library. I'll see you later." They shrugged and walked off. Cris had developed a plan. When he heard Lily, he was hurt. He decided that the only way to never be hurt again is to do nothing but study magic, 'if I don't talk to anyone I can't get hurt' he decided.  
  
(A/N: I'm going to put the next couple of paragraphs in Lily pov.)  
Dear Diary,  
It's been over two weeks and Cris is still avoiding Jen and me. I don't know why though. He seemed so nice though. All he does now is shut himself in the boy's dormitory and study magic. Whenever he sees me he lowers his eyes and walks away. Its really weird Diary, when we first met his eyes were soft and wide with amazement. Now they are hard and cold. I've got to find out what is going on.  
~ Lily  
  
I grabbed my bag and headed down the girls' dormitory stairs. I met Jenny in the common room and together we headed to breakfast. Then Jenny voiced the statement that I had been thinking; "It doesn't feel right without Cris walking with us." "Yeah I know." I whispered.   
We walked down into the Great Hall together and sat in the usually spot. I glanced sideways at the empty seat that was usually filled by Cris. He seemed so distant.  
After a hasty breakfast Jen and I headed down the damp empty corridors toward Defense Against The Dark Arts. My dad's room was filled with weird artifacts from different countries. He had no desk, he said he didn't need it. He was always doing practical lessons instead of homework. I glanced to the back right of the room and saw Cris at a small desk in the corner. He avoided my eyes and looked down at his desk.  
In a flurry of robes my dad, Professor Harry Potter entered the classroom. "Good morning class, today we will be battling a Sifter. A Sifter is a cousin to the Boggart, but instead of changing into what scares you the most, it turns into something the will have the best possible chance of hurting you. This will be a very dangerous lesson, please listen carefully to whatever I say."  
All with solemn faces we filed out of the classroom, following my dad. Every time I tried to get close to Cris he would disappear and suddenly be on the other side of the mass of students. I gave up and concentrated on how I could destroy the Sifter. Maybe I could freeze it, or maybe Body-Bind it. Sooner than I hoped we arrived on the castle grounds. Dad told us to stay here while he went and got the Sifter. I watched him until he disappeared into Hagrid's Hut. No one was talking, I guess we were all afraid of the Sifter. A few minutes later he reappeared dragging a large suitcase. On closer inspection I noticed that it was covered in chains and shaking violently.  
"Charlie Abbot will you please be first?" my dad asked. A small brown-haired boy stepped out and faced the suitcase. "Don't forget the spells and charms you learned in class. On the count of three; one, two, three!" sparks shot from my dad's wand and hit the suitcase.   
It burst open and a silvery mass of nothing came out. It wiggled for a moment and turned into a huge eagle. It rose in the air and then dived at the boy. I screamed. The boy suddenly pointed his wand upward and shouted, " Weightius Fivifurs!" suddenly ropes bounded around the bird. At the tip of each rope there was a ten-pound weight. The eagle dropped like a stone. I didn't watch the next couple of people, I was still thinking about the eagle.   
"Cris Spinner." Shouted dad. I watched as Cris walked onto the field and faced the silver blob. It quivered for a moment, then what happened next almost made me faint, in fact half the class did. The Sifter changed into Grindewald. The dark wizard Dumbledore had killed long ago. Dad yelled and shot a curse at the wizard. The Ghost Grindewald calmly blocked the curse back at him. It hit dad in the stomach and he fell over, unconscious. All the students rushed over to dad and crowded around dad. But I didn't. Cris was still there. Sifter Grindewald raised his wand and pointed it at Cris, "Crucio!" he yelled. Cris fell to the ground and yelled in pain. I could see his bones being bent in weird directions. "Crucio,Crucio,Crucio,Crucio!" Grindewald yelled. Cris screamed horribly, he was on the ground withering in pain. "Oh please, oh please someone help him!" I begged.   
Then a miracle happened. A soft silvery glow came over Cris. He began slowly getting up. I could see every muscle in his body flex as he strained against the Unforgivable Curse. "Avarda Kadarva!" the Ghost Grindewald shouted. My breath caught in my throat. Every thing went into slow motion. I could see the deadly green curse move torwards Cris the silver light that was moving around Cris suddenly turned gold. Gold met green and Cris went flying backwards. "No, no he can't be dead." I thought. As if an answer to my prayer Cris shakily raised his head "Finite Kardarva Sifter!" he said. Lines of purple shot out of the wand and hit the Sifter. Then I fainted.  
When I opened my eyes all I saw was white. I blinked and rubbed my eyes furiously. When my vision finally focused I looked around. I was in the infirmary. All the beds were filled. I realized it was my whole DADA class! I heard talking in the other room. Being the curious person that I am, I started listening in on them.  
"Now tell me Cris what did you do?" I recognized the voice of Dumbledore.  
"Just I bit of magic the I picked up." Said Cris.  
"That wasn't just some magic, that was beyond anything I've ever seen!" Dumbledore exclaimed.  
I couldn't make out anything else so I went back to bed (My head was throbbing.)  
*End Lily's pov*  
~Cris~  
I tried to explain to Mr. Dumbledore that I found my magic from inside me, but I couldn't. I just knew exactly what to do.  
"Come with me Mr. Spinner I have something to show you." Said Dumbledore.  
I will remember that day all of my life. He took me down to the trophy room and stood in front of a wall full trophies and plaques. Dumbledore blew off the wall, and on it, it said 'The Great Achievements of the Spinners'. I was amazed. I listened in fascination as Dumbledore told me about father and mother.  
"Your Mother and Father were both in Gryffindor. The one awards in Quidditch, academics, and bravery. They were both Head Boy and Girl in their year. One night when your were naught a year old, the man who taught Voldemort appeared. No one ever knew his name. He killed your parents and took you. When his student, Voldemort, got too powerful and killed him, you were lost. Everyone thought that you had died too......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! How'd you like that one? I'm really really sorry about taking so long to post this. I started a new school and went through some stuff. But I'm back!!! Please review. Any flames will be used to melt the snow outside so I can go skateboard! By the way I thought I would make this a three parter but I've changed it to a 4!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
